Folding Laundry
by iloveromance
Summary: A tense and unresolved situation between Niles and Mel results in an afternoon with Daphne filled with uncertainty, memories and most of all... love. Based on a scene from "The Great Crane Robbery".


With as much force as she could, Daphne squeezed Martin's shoulders in an attempt to release the anger that flowed through her.

"Ouch, Daphne! Not so hard!" Martin yelled. "You're supposed to be giving me a massage, not trying to kill me!"

"Well how would you like it if the person you love was being forced to masquerade as half of a married couple against their will? I can't believe Mel is doing this to Niles! It's so unfair!"

To Martin's relief, Niles walked over to Daphne and took her hands, saving his father from further abuse.

"Daphne, I know this is difficult, but once this divorce is final, we'll be able to go anywhere; Paris, Rome, Rio..."

Daphne smiled. "How about my room to fold laundry?"

As Niles held her hand and followed her out of the living room, he smiled. "I hear it's lovely this time of year."

When they reached Daphne's room, Niles grinned and closed the door before taking Daphne into his arms.

"Alone at last."

"Niles-."

He silenced her with kisses that left them both breathless. And when he drew back, he stared into her eyes, feeling a bit light-headed.

"Wow... That was..."

"Wonderful." Daphne sighed, with another kiss on his lips.

He drew her closer in the hopes of deepening the kiss but she laughed and gently pushed him away.

"Come on, Niles! What about the laundry?"

Momentarily confused, he looked around the bedroom. And to his dismay, a blue plastic laundry basket filled with clothes sat on her bed.

"Oh..."

"Is something wrong?"

"Well... when you mentioned folding laundry in your room, I just thought..."

"What?"

He grinned shyly and took her hands. "Here we are in your room... all alone, and-." His eyes closed and he slowly leaned toward her for a lingering kiss, causing Daphne to smile and wrap her arms around him. The kiss suggested that she'd forgotten all about the basket of laundry that sat on her bed.

Or not...

She pulled away once more, bringing him even more confusion.

"Niles, stop! I really need to get this laundry folded!"

Defeated, he kissed her cheek. "All right, you win. But at least let me help you."

As they stood side by side, pulling towels, shirts and socks out of the basket, Niles paused to inhale the fresh scent of a large bath towel.

When he closed his eyes, he was instantly transported back in time. He was younger then; his hair blonde and thick, still married to Maris. And as he rang Frasier's doorbell, and was introduced to his father's new physical therapist, he had no idea that his life was about to change forever.

Her hand on the back of his necks startled him out of his thoughts, and his heart warmed at her sweet smile.

"What were you thinking about?"

"You." He said simply.

His simplistic honesty made her laugh. "Niles, I'm standin' right here! What could you possibly have been thinkin' of?"

He held up the towel, bringing the ends together and then folded it into an immaculate square. Then as carefully as possible, he laid the towel on her bed.

Daphne, meanwhile, was folding her own towel, which she placed on top of Niles' before reaching for another item to fold.

Niles couldn't help but smile as he began folding his father's red and black plaid flannel shirt.

"You know what this makes me think of?"

Daphne stopped folding and turned to him. "No, what?"

"The first day I laid eyes on you."

She laughed, her face turning almost as pink as the blouse that she was holding.

"Oh right! I looked horrible with me ratty leggings and shirt that was two sizes two big! Me hair was a mess and-."

Niles smiled and gently moved the back of his hand up and down her cheek. "I'd never seen anyone so beautiful." He finished.

Unable to take her eyes off of the man she loved so much, Daphne covered his hand with her own and slowly brought it to her lips.

"You're such a sweet man, but I was hardly beautiful in that horrible outfit!"

"That's preposterous." He said quietly. "Of course you were beautiful! But I never dreamed that you'd become even more so. I didn't think it was possible. Until now."

Tears spilled onto her cheeks and she bit back a sob.

"Niles..."

"I love you, Daphne."

She laid her hands on his chest and kissed him deeply.

"I love you, too."

When their kisses ended, she drew back but then turned away and quietly resumed crying.

Concerned, Niles went to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Daphne, my angel? What's wrong?"

She began to cry harder encouraging him to wrap his arms around her and draw her close. Soon her sobs subsided and she looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, brushing a tear from her cheek.

"I just... love you so much and I hate that Mel is keeping us apart! I hate it! It's so unfair!"

"I know, my love, but soon we can be together and-."

"I don't want to be together _soon_, Niles. I want to be with you _now_! And just not here but in public where people can see how happy and in love we are!"

"Daphne-."

"I've waited so long for _us_ to happen and now that it has, that... that horrible wife of yours is determined to ruin it! I hate what she's doing to you, Niles. What she's doing to us! I was grateful to your brother for putting together that wonderful first date on the rooftop, but it's not enough, Niles! I want to share more moments like that with you, Niles! So many more! And because of Mel, I don't think it will ever happen!"

He sighed and rubbed her back as she cried into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you, my love. It hurts me too, more than you know. When I think of what a huge mistake I made in marrying Mel, I -."

Suddenly he cursed under his breath. "If I had known before how you felt about me, none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry, my love."

"It's all right." She replied. "I can wait a little while longer-forever in fact, if it means that we'll be together in the end. I was just hopin' for another special night like that one on the rooftop. But I suppose that will have to wait, too."

He looked at her thoughtfully; his hand pressed to his cheek. "Maybe not."

"What's that mean?"

"You look tired, my love. Why don't you rest for a while?"

"But what about the laundry?"

"I'll take care of it. Just lie down and rest. Doctor's orders."

She laughed at his humor and hugged him warmly. "I think I will."

Niles pulled the comforter and sheets back, and then helped her climb into bed. He'd barely covered her with the comforter and sheets when her head fell onto the pillow and she was asleep within seconds.

"Goodnight my angel." He whispered, leaning to kiss her once more.

"Love you... Niles." She replied sleepily.

As quietly as possible he tiptoed out of the room and closed the door, but not before taking one last glance at the angel sleeping soundly.

* * *

Hours later Niles stood in the same spot where she had led him before, staring at the closed door. Careful not to frighten her, he knocked lightly. And when there was no answer, he quietly let himself in.

"Daphne, my sweet." He whispered when he reached her bedside. He kissed her softly on the mouth, smiling when her eyes fluttered open.

"Niles... How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours."

She bolted upright. "A few _hours_? But what about dinner?" Before Niles could stop her she climbed out of bed. "Your father and brother will kill me! Oh God, I knew that I shouldn't have laid down!"

"Daphne, it's all right. Frasier and Dad aren't even here. But there is something I should show you."

"Oh God, what's happened? Has Eddie finally managed to destroy the place?"

Niles chuckled and took her hand. "Just come with me."

She followed him into the living room which had darkened considerably due to the onset of dusk outside of Frasier's large picture window. But it was the flickering candlelight and soft romantic music and heavenly aroma that got her attention.

"Niles, what is all of this?"

He led her to the table and pulled out a chair allowing her to sit down. And seconds later he appeared with a bottle of champagne and a platter of food.

"For you my love."

"But... why?"

"Because I love you." He said simply. "And because as much as I would love to take you out for a romantic evening, we both know it's not possible right now."

"Niles-."

His fingertips touched her lips. "I love you, Daphne. And I want to get the situation with Mel resolved as quickly as possible. I can't tell you how sorry I am that I got us into this mess. But I promise to make it up to you."

She rose from her chair and kissed him deeply. "You already have. I couldn't love you more."

They ate in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. And after the kitchen was clean and the dishes were stacked neatly in the dishwasher, Niles took Daphne's hand and kissed it.

"Shall we dance?"

"I'd love to." Daphne said, slipping into his arms. They moved slowly to the music, gazing into each other's eyes as they shared sweet kisses.

Resting her head on Niles shoulder, Daphne sighed. "What would you like to do now?"

Niles kissed her cheek. "Whatever you would like, my love. The balcony's free. Perhaps we could gaze at the stars."

Daphne looked at him thoughtfully. "Actually I have a better idea."

"Just name it."

Her smile turned mischievous. "There's another load of laundry that needs folding. Care to join me in me room?"

Niles couldn't hide his disappointment. "All right. If you really need my help, I'll be glad to."

She took his hand and led him into her room. "Well, the laundry does need folding, but that's not what I needed your help with."

"Oh... Well, all right. Can I ask what you need me to do?"

Wordlessly she kissed his mouth, leaving her lips burning for more.

"Show me how much you love me?"

He grinned like a little boy as he quietly closed the door. "I'd be glad to, my angel."

_ And to think this all started with a load of laundry_.

**THE END**


End file.
